


Late Nights

by Nyx_Auralis



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Auralis/pseuds/Nyx_Auralis
Summary: There are things that go bump in the night.  Nero is not immune to this, even if he is a relative of Sparda.  But there was always a light in the darkness.





	Late Nights

It was late.  It was always when it was late.  

_ \--the sky was filled with the screams of the dying and demon’s cries-- _

The only sound was the soft breathing of Kyrie at his side, the whining of the fan in the corner, and his own racing heartbeat.  He breathed slowly, taking in the scents of home--machine oil, Kyrie’s soft scent, her favorite perfume, Nico’s cigarette smoke--and trying to focus on anything but the blood that he could still feel crawling down his scales.

Scales?

_ \--it was almost like it never happened, except the blood that pooled at his feet while he stared at what was once his arm in the hands of a man he’d come to know as his father-- _

He looked down, watching his arm glow as the human skin gave way to demonic scale and hide.  

_ \--”I always regretted letting you die.”-- _

“No. Not here,” he hissed, slipping out of bed and gently padding to the door.  Kyrie shifted in bed, murmuring softly. He held still, stomping down on the rush of demonic energy while he waited.  She didn’t move.

_ \--”Stay back, child!”-- _

_ \--they were running, they were always running, because the weight of it all rested on Dante, because he didn’t have the strength, because he didn’t have a say-- _

He fled, making his way to the garage and locking the door. A quick sniff confirmed that Nico had left a while ago.  Another pulse of demonic energy brought him to his knees--he had been holding it back since that last errand, so this was as ironic as it was poetic--and he let go.

_ \--blood was everywhere. On the ground, on Red Queen, on his Breaker, on him, in his mouth-- _

It was easier being like this, as much as he didn’t want to admit it.  It was easier to let his wings settle on his shoulders, to let his hair fall across his back, to let himself not be human for all of the moments he allowed himself.  The worst of the fighting was over, so he had no need to reveal this aspect of himself. He couldn’t bring himself to show Kyrie.

Demons were why she’d lost Credo.  

Even if he was only part demon, he still shared some of the blame.  The faint golden glow of his arm seemed to resonate with the contrary thought, almost as if Credo was scolding him for thinking it.  He gave a self-deprecating laugh, leaning against the wall and pulling his knees to his chest. 

There was some positives to be grateful for.  

Waking up from nightmares mid-Trigger wasn’t the worst thing, but it also wasn’t the best.  Being home, near Kyrie alleviated more of his violent tendencies, but even her angelic presence couldn’t completely sate his physical need for blood and violence.  The garage was closest to enough spilled blood-- _ his own, warm and sticky as he stared at the man cutting the air open _ \--

These thoughts were best for another time.

He was  _ hungry _ .  

If it wasn’t for the fact that the Qlipoth literally threatening everything he held dear, he’d wish for it back. So many came seeking the temptation of the fruit that could provide limitless power to whoever ate it.  He never wanted the fruit, he wanted the  _ violence _ \--the blood and rush that came with guaranteeing your own life by claiming another.  

How he missed the taste of blood.

“Nero?”

His wings moved to shield him from her loving gaze as he pulled his knees closer to his chest.  She deserved better, not the monster he became at this time of night. He heard her move closer to him, kneeling just outside his wings and waiting.

_ “It’s--it’s fine, Kyrie.  I’ll be back upstairs in a while.” _

_ \--she was  _ **_pure_ ** _. Her scent was always soft, delicious even, and all he wanted to do was-- _

“Nero.”

He didn’t dare move, not with her skin just underneath the fangs he always kept hidden in his human form. Slowly, steadily, he pulled away from her--his wings let her go and instead wrapped them around himself.  The gentle hands holding him to her chest drew a startled snarl.

“Nero, you don’t have to hide from me.”

_ “I don’t--Kyrie, I wanted to eat you! How the hell--” _

“Nero, I love you for  _ you _ \--human  _ and _ demon.  This is part of you.  Don’t be ashamed of it.”

_ “I’m not ashamed, I’m scared for you.” _

“Why?  You’ve always protected me.  Even in the Savior.”

_ \--surrounded, restrained, devoured constantly, always-- _

He looked at her then.  She smiled at him, holding her arms open.

_ \--her smile, warm and gentle when he finally came home.-- _

_ \-- _ **_mine_ ** _ \-- _

There wasn’t any fear as he pulled her into a hug, nestling his nose in the crook of her neck. 

He didn’t like the nights he woke up half-Triggered and craving forbidden delights.  

But he would forever be grateful for the angel in his life that was Kyrie.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a friendo's picture of DT Nero with messy af hair on Twitter. Go give 'em a look! They've got really nice art.


End file.
